This invention relates to new 5-fluorocarbacyclin derivatives, a process for preparing them and their use as pharmaceutical products.
German issued patents DE-OS 28 45 770; 29 00 352; 29 02 442; 29 04 655; 29 09 088; 30 48 906 and 29 12 409 described (5E) and (5Z) 6a-carbaprostaglandin-I.sub.2 analogs. The nomenclature of the compounds according to this invention is based on a proposal of Morton and Brokaw (J. Org. Chem. 44 2280, 1979). In this synthesis including that described herein, two double-bond isomers, which are characterized by the notation (5E) or (5Z), always occur. Both isomers of the prototype are illustrated by the following structural formulae: ##STR4##
It is known from the extensive state of the art of prostacyclins and their analogs that this class of substances is suitable for treating mammals, including man, because of their biological and pharmacological properties. However, this use as pharmaceutical products often encounters difficulties, since they have a short duration of effect for therapeutic purposes. All structural changes are aimed at increasing the duration of effect and the selectivity of their effectiveness.